


Meeting someone new...

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [6]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: In which two of the most important people in Wilson's life meet for the first time.
Relationships: Vanessa Marianna Fisk/Wilson Fisk
Series: Domestic AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510844
Kudos: 3





	Meeting someone new...

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for literal years and finally wrote it. I love Maya and she deserves to be in the MCU and this is the bed I will die in.

_...is just the first page in a new chapter of a book. _

* * *

**_Hell’s Kitchen, New York_ ** **_  
_ ** **_2015  
_ ** Vanessa couldn’t help but smile softly as Wilson spoke. The man was very nervous, that much was obvious in the way that his voice shook as he spoke, “I would like for you to meet someone.” a brief pause and then an even shakier, “Very important… to me.”. His hands clenched slightly before unclenching forcefully only to restart the process.

Vanessa reached out and grasped Wilson’s left hand in hers, thumbs smoothing over his knuckles. “Wilson, I am sure that whoever it is that I am meeting I will love them.” She stared up into his eyes lovingly. They hadn’t said the words yet but she could feel it in her heart that she already deeply adored this man.

He was unlike what she had expected. Kind and gentle. He listened to her. He cared about her and her interests. He made it no secret to her or anyone around them that he adored her and the very ground that she walked on. It was intense and gave her a rush as she had never had someone love her so purely before.

Wilson smiled softly but she could still see the doubt on his face so she reached up and brought him down to meet her halfway for a quick kiss. 

“I promise.”

She sealed the promise with a soft and tender kiss, smiling warmly as they parted. 

This seemed to give Wilson the push of confidence he needed and soon enough, dinner reservations for three were made at Taboon; the fine dining restaurant had a variety of Israeli and Arabic food and he hoped that Vanessa would enjoy the restaurant's cuisine as he knew she sometimes missed the food from her home country. 

* * *

**_Hell’s Kitchen, New York_ ** **_  
_ ** **_2015  
_ ** **_Taboon  
_ ** Wilson, as per his usual, was a complete gentleman and opened the door of both the car and restaurant for Vanessa. Vanessa was only half surprised when she and Wilson walked into the nearly empty restaurant.

The kitchen staff were present and at one center table sat a young woman, her back to the door, with hair so dark black it nearly had a deep blue sheen to it. The young woman wore her hair down and it reached halfway down her back. Sitting across from her was James. 

He looked to be a mix of amused and miffed and Vanessa couldn’t help but to raise an eyebrow at the man as this was very unlike him from what she had seen of him. The moment that she thought this, he looked at them and stood, straightening his tie as he did so.

The young woman stood and turned in order to face Vanessa and Wilson. A bright smile painted itself across her face and though it was a kind smile with no malicious contempt to it, Vanessa could just barely hold back from shuddering under the gaze. 

Now, Vanessa was no stupid woman. She was privy to Wilson’s ideas for the city and knew the types of people he worked with, though he did so try to keep her from the dangers, she did know about them. And though this young woman, no older than thirty surely, was slim and innocent looking, Vanessa wasn’t fooled for a moment.

If the woman was around Wilson, then that had to mean that she, much like the larger than life man, was also potentially dangerous. And Vanessa could see that the girl had rather defined muscle to her arms and Vanessa felt it was a safe assumption that the woman was well defined everywhere. 

She really had no idea on just how correct she was at that moment.

As the woman walked elegantly towards them, Wilson held Vanessa’s hand a fraction tighter and Vanessa could feel that he was nervous. She squeezed his hand gently which seemed to be just that push that he needed to open his mouth and introduce her. “Vanessa, I would like for you to meet Maya. My daughter.”

Vanessa’s eyes widen and she can’t stop herself from turning to look up at Wilson sharply. Not in anger but in pure shock. 

Maya laughed softly, hand moving to cover her mouth quickly before she could settle herself. She held her hand out to Vanessa. “Hello, Vanessa. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.” She gripped Vanessa’s hand tightly, a small warning of sorts, before just as quickly letting go of the Israeli woman’s hand and hugging Wilson warmly. Then she was moving her hands swiftly, ‘ _ She’s deaf?’ _ , Vanessa wondered, as Maya spoke.

“I hope you don’t mind, Wilson --” Vanessa’s eyes widened just a fraction more at the way that the woman addressed her father, “-- but I took the liberty of ordering appetizers for us. It should be out in a moment.” 

She led them to the table and when James held her seat back for her, Vanessa could swear that she saw her stick her nose up slightly and she could swear that James rolled his eyes. 

Vanessa smiled warmly up at Wilson as he pulled her chair out for her as well. 

When Wilson sat down, James straightened his already perfect tie and glanced down at his watch. “I’ll leave you three to enjoy your dinner, sir.” He looked down at Maya and though his tone was nothing but respectful, Vanessa swore that he held a slight edge of some sort to it, as he said, “Please don’t hesitate to text me when you’re ready to be taken home, Ms. Lopez.”

Wilson frowned. “Please, Wesley. You are more than welcome to stay.”

Maya quickly hid her frown behind taking a sip from her wine glass. 

Vanessa smiled warmly. “Please, James.”

Maya set her glass down and smiled, a surely fake Vanessa suspected, warm smile up at the spectacled man. Her hands began moving quickly. “You’re more than welcome to stay, James. Please do.” Though her words were warm and inviting, her hands told a different story as they rapidly signed out,  _ “You’re more than welcome to leave before I shove my foot right up your ass.” _

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, not understanding the secret words being exchanged between the two but suspecting that it wasn't nearly as nice as they were pretending it was, as Wilson let out the barest hint of a sigh; he dealt with this every time that Wesley and Maya were in even close proximity to each other.

James rapidly began to sign back to her,  _ “If it weren’t for the laws of this land, woman.” _ Though verbally, what he said was, “I’m sorry to insist but I have things to take care of for tomorrow’s meetings.”

Wilson nodded in understanding. “Text me if anything is… out of place.”

James smiled but both he and Fisk knew that he would do no such thing; Wilson was having a very important meal with two of the most important people in his life and James refused to send him any disgruntling news. 

With that said, James took his leave and Vanessa suddenly felt rather awkward. She had not known about Wilson having a daughter and now she couldn’t help but wonder about his ex-wife. Because surely Wilson had been married before if he had a daughter.

Maya seemed to sense where Vanessa’s thoughts were heading and smiled warmly. She reached and picked up a piece of the freshly baked focaccia bread, careful not to take the sprig of rosemary at the top, and began to lightly butter the bread.

“Wilson adopted me when I was four,” she explained. “He and my father were best friends.”

Wilson smiled sadly as he picked up a piece of bread. “Willie and I were very close…” He whispered forlornly. Vanessa placed her hand on Wilson’s knee and squeezed it gently.

Maya noticed this move and narrowed her eyes just a fraction for barely a moment.

The appetizers were soon brought out and the trio began to discuss how delicious the food was between conversation. Since they were talking so much, no one had looked over their menus and it took another fifteen minutes before any of them were ready to order.

When Vanessa took the first bite of her meal, a forest shakshuka, she nearly melted on the spot. It tasted almost as good as her grandmother’s had. She voiced as much when Wilson asked how the food was. 

“Do you like it, Maya?” Wilson asked, hands signing as he voiced his question.

Maya smiled warmly, appreciating that Wilson was still signing to her even in the face of new company. “Yes,” she nodded, but didn’t sign back. “The lamb is amazing.” 

Wilson voiced his compliments on his lamb kebab pot pie and the three went back to conversation. 

Maya explained how her world was silent and had been for as long as she could remember. Then how she played piano and Wilson had bought her a beautiful piano a handful of years ago as a gift. 

Vanessa told Maya about her job as an art curator and did not miss how Maya seemed to become far more attentive to the conversation. She soon realized that Maya was an artist of sorts herself and loved art. Wilson was quick to brag about his daughter’s artistic skills. Though, he was even quicker to say that he was not bragging but just stating the truth much to the amusement of both women. 

Two hours later and the trio were finishing up their meal. Wilson excused himself in order to speak to the manager and pay for the meal.

Maya took this opportunity to ask Vanessa, “What exactly are you after?”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, an amused breathy laugh escaping her. “Excuse me?”

Maya nodded her head in the direction Wilson had walked off too. “Is it his money?”

Now Vanessa couldn’t help but to be offended. “I beg your pardon?”

Maya smiled without amusement. “My adoptive father doesn’t date. He’s never really found anyone that he can really connect with. Now, that’s not to say that women haven’t tried before.” Maya took a sip from her wine glass. “So I’ll ask again; are you after Wilson’s money? Or is this genuine?” Maya leaned forward slightly so that she was resting her elbow on the table then placed her chin on her hand and stared at Vanessa through slightly narrowed eyes. 

Vanessa felt as though she understood then and she couldn’t find it in her to be upset with Maya’s belief that she was after Wilson for his money. He clearly had much of it. And it didn’t take very long for Vanessa to realize that the man had no qualms with spoiling her even to her many protests.

“I care about Wilson a great deal, Maya,” Vanessa stated gently. “I try to tell him he doesn’t need to spoil me the way he does. I don’t want him for his money. I treasure his company far more than anything. He cares about me. And that is something I’m not used to, if I am completely honest. He is… kind. Very generous and loves to talk to me. It’s all anyone could want.”

Maya stared at her, as if trying to tell just how truthful Vanessa was being. The woman looked genuine. She had a fond look full of love and adoration as she told Maya about how kind and wonderful Wilson was to her. Maya nodded slowly. “Good. Wilson is a good man and I will not stand for him being taken advantage of.” Maya smiled softly, this time far more kinder than she had been all night. “I look forward to our next meeting, Vanessa.” 

* * *

**_A few hours later…  
_ ** Wilson watched Vanessa from the bathroom doorway. She was staring intently at her iPad screen, brows furrowing from how hard she was focusing.

Right as he was about to ask what it was that she was studying so seriously, he saw her raise her hands and begin to sign slowly and deliberately, afraid to mess up.

_ A  
_ _ B  
_ _ C  
_ __ D

Wilson felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest from the amount of love he felt in that very moment. 


End file.
